


Her Ass Looked Dope In Those Jeans

by probablysleepingin



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton the musical - Fandom
Genre: F/M, a soulamte au no one really wanted, au where alexander doesnt fuck over eliza at all but she probably still deserves better, i lied its still kind of sad, i wrote something happy for once in my existance, im sorry what did you expect, look guys i did it, or asked for, wait did i say this happy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablysleepingin/pseuds/probablysleepingin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza just wanted to go home, frankly, she'd had enough of the stupid house party her sister had dragged her too. Pushing her way through the sea of drunk bodies Eliza made her way across the room to said sister, Angelica, who seemed to be taking part in a conversation with what looked like a very small, very angry, and very drunk man.</p><p>"I would prefer it if you didn't hit on my sister at all, actually." That was her sister, voice amused but still holding some bite as was Angelica's talent.</p><p>And then; "But her eyes shine brighter then any star I've had the pleasure of viewing, and her ass looks dope in those jeans."</p><p>So, this was him then, her soulmate.</p><p>/<br/>Schuyler sisters ages are varied, for the sake of the story. Angelica is significantly older then her sisters, And Peggy is significantly younger. Eliza sits happily in the middle. I tagged all the ships in this fic because they're all discussed and relevant but Eliza/Alex is the end game and the only ship that gets a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sentence ' _But her eyes shine brighter then any star I've had the pleasure of viewing, and her ass looks dope in those jeans'_ was not what Eliza had expected to curve around her waist the morning of her eighteenth birthday, indicating the first sentence her soulmate would ever speak to her. She wasn't disappointed in her soulmates choice of words _per say,_ just a tad surprised _by_ them. 

 _At least they'll be easy to find,_ was Eliza's settling thought as she stumbled downstairs to show the curved letters to her sisters, not letting the strange choice of words dull her excitement. 

-

Eliza is twenty-two years old when she encounters her soulmate for the first time, or, as he was more commonly known (and known he was) as, Alexander Hamilton. Her sister Angelica had begged her presence at some party that was being held a few streets down, and Eliza had only sighed and agreed, because if it made her eldest sister smile that brightly the party had to be worth it.

 _It is not worth it._ Eliza thinks bitterly, she's lost Angelica to the crowd of people, and has accept her fate as a caste away wallflower for the next several hours. There's no where to sit, and leaning against the walls is out of the question-they're all strangely and weirdly sticky,  Eliza just wanted to _go home,_  frankly, she'd had enough of the stupid house party her sister had dragged her too. Pushing her way through the sea of drunk bodies Eliza made her way across the room to said sister, Angelica, who seemed to be taking part in a conversation with what looked like a very _small_ , very _angry_ , and very _drunk_ man.

"I would prefer it if you didn't hit on my sister at all, actually." That was her sister, voice amused but still holding some bite as was Angelica's talent.

And then; "But her eyes shine brighter then any star I've had the pleasure of viewing, and her ass looks dope in those jeans."

So, this was him then, her soulmate. Eliza cleared her throat, adjusted her shirt and finished walking over to her sister and newly found soulmate in what she hoped was an elegant matter. Though, as was Eliza's luck, she'd managed to get shoved into the short man, landing helplessly into his arms. She felt the heat of her embarrassment creep up her neck as she stared up at this man with big doe eyes, thanked the Gods above it was dimly lit and let the man help her up, smiling shyly.

"It would seem I have an uncanny ability for getting myself catapulted into men shorter then myself, my apologies."

Watching this man's eyes light up and his smile grow noticeably in size as he realized who exactly it was that had quite literally fallen into his life. With more grace then seemed plausible for such a small man holding what was more then likely _not_ his first bottle of beer, bent at the waist and kissed the knuckles of Eliza's hand. He didn't let go of it afterwards, however, but clasped her smaller hand in his.

"Alexander Hamilton, and if it takes being thrown around at a party for us to meet, it will have been worth it."

"Elizabeth Schuyler, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Eliza wasn't all that sure how long they stood there, grinning and staring wistfully into each others eyes, but it was apparently long enough for Angelica to grow uncomfortable enough to announce her departure. Eliza waved her sister off before letting Alexander taking both her hands (he'd apparently ditched the beer bottle some time ago) and lead her through the insane amount of people currently occupying the same space as them. She hadn't though to ask Alex just where it was he was taking her until they where outside, the cool air harsh against her flushed face.

"where exactly are you taking me, Mr. Hamilton?"

"Just Alex is fine." Alexander replied, fishing keys from his pocket and unlocking a nearby car. "And, I figured we should get to know each other, preferably away from the crowd  of people inside.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea, Alex,"

\-      

Loving Alexander Hamilton proved to be harder then Eliza had previously believed it to be. He often worked long hours, staying back the longest at the office, and would spend the night on a co-worker's couch who lived closer to his site of work so that the trip the next morning would be significantly shorter. On the nights Alexander did return home it would be long after Eliza had put their son to bed and dinner had turned cold, and normally he'd head straight to his office, sometimes without even a kiss hello to Eliza's cheek. He was incredibly forgetful, forgetting their anniversary because he'd offered to stay back late to outshine his Co-worker Thomas Jefferson, or the time he forgot to pick Phillip up from school because he'd been in the middle of writing a very important essay, only aware so much time had slipped though his fingers when Angelica had opened the door with a still sniffling Phillip at her feet.

However difficult loving Alexander Hamilton may have been, that didn't mean it wasn't rewarding. Alex made sure to makeup for every slip in his memory and every misdeed that he had accidentally committed. The nights he did return home and ignored his office he would look at Eliza with big, tired eyes that begged for sleep, but made sure to hear all the details of Eliza's day, smiling wider then he'd ever had before with every word that left her mouth. Every two weeks or so Alex would force himself to leave the office at an appropriate time, arriving home in time for dinner, in time for Phillip's favorite TV show, and in time to tuck his son into bed. The night he'd forgotten to pick Phillip up from school Alexander had dropped everything as soon as he saw the poor boy, thanking Angelica hurriedly. He'd gotten Phillip done with his homework and taken him down to the cinema, letting him pick the movie (wincing when he saw the rating) and brought the boy whatever snacks his heart desired. He knew he couldn't fix all his problems this way, but he was trying his best.

And then there was the night Alex forgot his and Eliza's anniversary. He'd arrived home to see a very upset Eliza sitting at the end of their dinner table, cold food and melted candles laid out in front of her. He rushed to her side, pulling her into a hug and rubbing at her hair as she cried into his chest. _Oh how could I have done this to Eliza, sweet, sweet Eliza._ Alex thought grimly, there was no way she would forgive him for this. She'd been reminding him for the past few weeks, and he'd brushed it off so carelessly, sure he'd remember such an important date on his own, though it would appear that was not the case.

"What can I do to make it up to you? Please, Eliza, I don't expect you to forgive me but please, _please,_ let me try!"

Eliza pulled back from his embrace, rubbing at her red eyes and sniffling. "Alexander...Please don't do this.." Her voice, quite and broken was what brought her apparent pain to Alex's attention. He'd been hurting her so long, and he couldn't-he _wouldn't_ lose her. Wouldn't let Eliza see how ugly he really was, because Eliza may not have deserved him, but he was selfish and he was not going to let the world take away what fate had promised him. He wasn't ready to take someone so important away from him, not again, not after John had slipped through his fingers so easily. He wouldn't let that happen to Eliza.   

Pulling away from Eliza he got done on his knees, taking his soulmate's hands in his own, feeling his eyes brim with tears as he spoke.

"Eliza, _my_ Eliza, best of wives and best of women, look at where we are, look at where we started. I know I don't deserve you Eliza, but hear me out, that would be enough. I don't pretend to know the challenges we're facing, but I'm not afraid, I know who I married. Just let me stay here by your side, that would be enough."

Eliza's bottom lip trembled before a loud sobbed pushed it's way out and tears streamed down her cheeks, and Alex felt his heart break. For all the words he had at his disposal, he could only think of three that would quench his wife's pain.

"I love _you_ , Eliza."    

She pulled him up by his hands, throwing her arms around his neck and crying loudly into his neck, but Alex could feel the smile pressed against his skin, and he knew everything would be alright.

"I love you, too, Alexander, my love, my _only._ "                                                       


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still, she can't help but wonder if she'll ever be satisfied.

_"I think I'm in love with your sister."_

The words stung, made Angelica's heart constrict and tighten painfully in her chest. Eliza had only just turned 4, and Peggy, the youngest, had only just been born months ago. The eldest Schuyler sister wondered wistfully just who it would be to steal the affection of her chosen.

"Angie, wha' does your say?" Eliza asked, tugging on her sisters skirt and talking around the thumb she had shoved in her mouth. Angelica smiled down at her, picking her up and tucking her wild curls behind her ear.

"It says I love you."

Eliza smiled widely, holding her sisters face and planting a big wet kiss to Angelica's cheek. "I love 'uo more."

Angelica laughed, perhaps it wouldn't matter if her soulmate was whisked away. She had always loved her sisters more then anything else in her life, and wished, above all else, that they where happy. Angelica would do anything for that, even if it meant surrendering to a loveless life.

Still, she can't help but wonder if she'll ever be satisfied.

/

He stumbles into her late one night at a party. He's holding a beer bottle in his hand, and is clearly on his way to being drunk. Angelica is about ready to send him and his wild hair off, he's just another drunken boy at a party after all, when he catches her eye.

Oh those intelligent eyes, dark and tired, full of wisdom Angelica wished to acquire.

And then he spoke, and the illusion was shattered; " _I think I'm in love with your sister._ "

Angelica does her best to stay composed, but she's acutely aware of how her voice breaks and her hands tremble as she speaks words she'd rehearsed since reading the branded words on her skin for the first time. "Well, if you adore her so, why don't you speak to her yourself instead of directing your attention to one such as myself?"

The man seems taken a back by this, and Angelica lets herself believe he's got those words tattooed somewhere on his skin, but the flicker of hope is quickly doused the second he begins speaking. "I was wondering if we could discuss how I would go about winning our dearest Eliza's affections. You are her sister after all, id imagine you know her the best."

And oh, he's a sweet talker, Angelica is in love, if not a little bitter, but she does not tell him as much. Instead she says; "I would prefer it if you didn't hit on my sister at all, actually."

"But her eyes shine brighter then any star I've had the pleasure of viewing, and her ass looks dope in those jeans."

Angelica barks out a laugh, crossing her arms and letting her eyes dance across the crowd of people, landing on her beloved sister.

God, she looks so _helpless_.

Angelica breathes deeply, ignoring the prinprick of tears she can feel in the corners of her eyes, and thinks of the time Eliza had asked what her tattoo had meant.

Angelica knows she could have this man with his long hair and beautiful words. She knows Eliza would feign happiness if she explained the situation first.

Angelica loves her sisters, more then anything in this world, and she will do _anything_ to ensure their happiness.

So, Angelica nudges him towards his sister, ignores how they get knocked into each other's arms by the crowd in the most cliché way the universe could possibly present them with. She tries to ignore their introductions, doesn't wish to know this mans name, even if it is impossible to avoid the inevitable.

"Alexander Hamilton, and if it takes being thrown around at a party for us to meet, it will have been worth it."

"Elizabeth Schuyler, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'll leave you too it, then." Angelica declares, not sparing the two another glance before departing and leaving the party altogether.

Angelica doesn't cry, doesn't break down or resent her sister in anyway. Instead, she crawls into bed upon her arrival home and closes her eyes, allows her self to fantasise about Alexander's eyes and she knows, she will never be satisfied.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you all i wanted Eliza to be happy but I didn't say nothing about Angelica being as blessed.  
> John's next, and then once that's done and dusted we'll get to relive it all from Alexander's telling, which will be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set before Alexander ever even considers breathing the Eliza and Angelica's name. John is really gay, also this is probably the saddest chapter. Yanno, I tagged this as a happy fic but it doesn't really get happy until the last chapter so...sorry. Also I'm really sick so I don't actually know what I've written here, but whatever.

Everyone seems to think that having " _I'm not gay"_ curling around his wrist is a little odd, Alex, however, takes it as a challenge. Perhaps it's some women he has mistaken to already be in a same sex relationship, or, and this is the thought that really excites Alex, makes his fingers twitch and blood boil, perhaps its some southern boy he gets to coax out of the closest. That he's the first person to ever cup the mans face and place gentle kisses across his face. Either way, he's more then ready to meet his chosen.

They meet in a bar near their college that doesn't card. Alex is drunk off his ass, elated to have  _finally_ made it into King's college, to  _finally_ have the chance to make something of himself. Of course he was going to go out with a few friends (re:his only two friends) and celebrate. Obviously after tonight he would do nothing but buckle down and write until his fingers cramped, but for tonight, Alexander was willing to allow himself the small break just this once. He stumbles back from the bar to the booth his friends are sitting to find someone has joined his small group. The man is taller then him, which, really, isn't all that difficult to do, and has curls that cascade and frame his face  _perfectly._

And his  _freckles, good God those freckles._

"Alexander!" Lafayette calls, throwing his arm around Alex's shoulder and pulling him into the both, effectively positioning him across from Hercules and pretty freckles boy. "This is John Laurens, he's in my art class!" Lafayette seems to notices how Alexander hasn't really looked at Laf yet, instead opting for counting John's freckles, because he says; "Hm? Are you two already acquainted?

Alex manages to pull his eyes away momentarily to shake his head and take a sip of his beer. The action makes Hercules snort into his bottle of rum disbelievingly.

"Alexander, with your reputation I highly doubt you and John haven't met yet." Herc is glancing at him slyly from under his lashes and the Innuendo is painstakingly obvious.

John clears his throat. " _I'm not gay._ If that's what you're suggesting, I haven't met Alexander before today." He sounds a little angry, a little panicked, his words are just the slightest bit to rushed to be convincing. Alexander is hardly paying attention to that, though, because he'd said  _it,_ and judging by the looks Hercules and Lafayette where giving him, it would appear they had noticed too.

Alex, for the first time in his life, struggles to say something. Something unique something breath takingly stunning that there is no way John cannot mistake him as not his soulmate, but instead all that comes out is; " _Laurans I like you a lot."_

John's eyes go wide and he all but falls out of their booth, fumbling for rushed excuses as to why he has to leave so suddenly. Alex is up and out of his seat before John is able to vanish into the crowd and corners him in a quieter part of the bar, grabbing onto his sleeve and pulling him around to face him.

"John what are you-are you _crying?_ " Alex doesn't mean to sound insensitive, really, it just sort of happens, and John pulls his arm back like he's been burned and wipes at his eyes and sniffles.

"Yes I'm crying  _asshole."_ John huffs, running a hand through his hair and leaning against a nearby wall. "I'm sorry, I just-I always figured it would be a girl saying those words to me, you know?"

Alex joins him against the wall, letting their hands brush against each other. "I don't actually." He shrugs. "Are you Bi, then? So am I."

John shakes his head, crossing his arms in what Alex can't help is him purposely pulling their hands further apart. " _No._ Alexander-"

"Alex."

"- _Alex,_ I don't think you get it. I'm not  _gay."_

"Well I mean  _clearly_ you are. We're kind of each other's soulmates, so this right here," Alex motions between them. "Is really,  _really,_ gay."

"I-no-ugh!" John lets his head fall back against the wooden wall with a dull thump. "I'm sorry, I just. I hoped. My dad-he's, he's not really the  _best._ I guess you could say. I think you just managed to make me the biggest disappointment in all of South Carolina."

"I'll try not to take offence to that."

John laughs bitterly, finally looking at Alex and smiling softly. "Thanks."

John is the first to intertwine their hands.

/

They're together for several years before it happens. Henry Laurans has requested that his son comes home for Christmas and, even though john is reluctant to return to is oppressive household, he agrees to visit. He kisses Alex goodbye at the airport and promises to skype him every night until he gets back home. John stays true to his word and and skypes Alex every night for the first week, conversations stiff and awkward, both of them painfully aware that John's Father was only just in the other room. So when Alex doesn't get a call one night he doesn't worry to much, but quickly begins to stress when the pattern continues three days in. 

Alex gives into his worry and calls John's phone, and his panic only raises in level when it goes to voice mail several times. He's just about to dial again when his phone comes to life with John's personalized ringtone. 

"John-oh  _god,_ you're okay I've been so worried! I know I promised not to say anything while you where at your Dad's but I love you John, okay? please don't forget that and-"

"Who is this speaking?"

Alex freezes, almost drops his phone. The voice, though distinctly male, is not his John. The pit in his stomach returns in full force.

"I'm Alexander Hamilton, John's-"  _Boyfriend, I'm his boyfriend please let me speak to him. "_ Roommate, I'm his roommate."

The voice on the other side of the line huffs. "I'm sure roommates proclaim their love for each other over the phone. Clearly you're not much of a good roommate either, if you're unaware of what has happened to my son."

_Oh. Oh shit._

_"_ Wha-What happened to John?"

"My son, though I'm not sure I can find it in myself to call him that anymore, all but tarnished our family name by attending a Pride rally whilst visiting us,"  _Really John,_ Alex can't help but think,  _you can't be serious. "_ Apparently there where local youths he intended to help out, The point of the matter is that God's faith followers took care of the situation. Took care of  _him."_

_Nonononononononono-_

"And encase you're wondering, Mr. Hamilton, you and any other of John's homosexual friend's are not expected at his funeral."

/

Alex doesn't get to see his boyfriend lowered into the ground, never gets to hear him say 'I love you', hell, Alex never even makes the trip to visit John's grave. He can't do it, can't push himself through that kind of pain. A year passes and the words that wrap around his wrist slowly fade until they're replaced with a new set of words;

_"It would seem I have an uncanny ability for getting myself catapulted into men shorter then myself, my apologies."_

Alex hates himself for it, but he takes it as a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you didn't think the suffering was gonna end here, because the last chapter is full of Alex's feelings, and boy does he have a lot of them.

**Author's Note:**

> all i ask for is that eliza is happy  
> but where eliza is happy angelica must suffer so get ready for that in the next chapter lmao


End file.
